I am Ayeka
by Korgeta
Summary: A Princess, an Empire and a Legacy, and a past that would begin the road to her ultimate fate...


AN: The following information below is mostly cannon but with my own workings added onto it whilst expanding cannon material. I have spent a lot of time planning on.

Or more simply put, I went to Spain in 2008 and was writing on an A4 notepad, two weeks later I came back with that pad written up on every side of the page so a lot of thought has gone into this! So thanks for astronerdboy for showing a timeline of the official Tenchi series, cyberimp6 who helped with some questions. The story is M for mature and powerful themes.

I will also state it'll be best to review with a registered account so you can keep in touch on updates.

Tenchi Muyo is the property of Masaki Kajishima. I am Ayeka is a non profit work that seeks to promote the creativity of Masaki Kajishima's work but not to claim it or offer it any disservice.

**Timeline**

Before below date: Unknown

100-million years ago – It is theorized that **Washu-sama** and **Tsunami-sama** descend into the 3rd dimension looking for evidence of a higher kami. Previous attempts to understand if they occurred with the creation of the universe, before, or after, have failed. Most records of various ancient relics including extensive research of spacialology have uncovered spacial scarring where the dimensions that construct the physical manifestation have been manipulated where the earliest scarring dates back to roughly in between the 100 million years before.

850,000+ years ago – Research points to a civilisation before Jurai, dubbed only the pre cursor civilisation, how advanced, lasting and the legacy of their empire had an effect on the races followed is yet to be seen. Strangely further examination that timeline has been rebuffed by unknown anomalies. Applied research with Spacialology has revealed nothing, it is possible for whatever reason the chousen choose to suspend all major life till the following date below.

150,000 years ago (Jurain Calender – **JC0**) - A former pirate encounters the giant, sleeping form of Tsunami and the planet Jurai. Detecting traces of what she was looking for, she made a pact with this man to protect him and his descendants. As her giant body had already begun to turn into a tree, she completed the process and her physical form became the giant tree Tenju. Jurai Empire is founded.

Four houses are established under the **Imperial House of Jurai**.

**House Masaki, House Kamiki, House Tatsuki and House Amaki**

40,000 years ago (**JC 11.000.0**)- Jurain expansion covers a territory of over 25,000 light years with systems in the thousands, however contray to the number, only a fifth were belived to be fully colonized and populated, the rest were outpost systems and buffer spots.

20,003 years ago (**JC 12.999.7**)- **Naja Akara** is born.

19,983 years ago (**JC 13.001.7**) - first negotiations between Jurai and **Seniwa**

19,982 years ago (**JC 13.001.8**) -Miyuki and Mikumo were born.

19,800 years ago (**JC 13.020.0**) - Seniwa agrees to give gaseous colonization tools in exchange for a migration policy to fill the outer spots of Jurai.

17,000 years ago (**JC 13.300.0**) - Overexpansion leads to a brief breakdown of a type III expanding civilisation to a type II where further systems break off from the weak influence of governments. This is down to the fact that expansion was proceeding at a rate that the stellar material, **Ryten** (that originated from the planet of the same name.) could not be acquired to all necessary areas. The demand led to hurried production of incomplete material. Many became incompatible with the other stellar manipulation of the LHW. An uprising planned by outside forces took advantage of this and a rebellion was led, the imperfect vessels were ineffective and the fresh Ryten colonies fell to the separatists.

16,600 years ago (**JC 13.340.0**)- Humiliated, Jurai has come to realise that the growth and making the ship a suitable vessel takes time as despite the assistance of the first generation ship the sepertists have outsmart and outfought Jurai's fleet with first generation fleets being sent the wrong way. In response to the ceasefire, the separatists briefly fight amongst themselves before becoming united and rally under the name: **The pirate's guild**.

14,000 years ago (**JC 13.600.0**)– The Seniwa requires assistance against a foreign tyranist empire; Jurai sends its ships for medical aid but are still reeling from the earlier uprising and are reluctant to get involved military. Troops are sent and resources. The force is a enemy who calls itself the **Drushocke empire** from the yet to be charted **Dibern quadrent**.

13,020 years ago (**JC 13.698.0**)– The Drushocke are finally pushed back, Jurai patrols the borders and combat data is sent back to be analysed and in turn the military structure is revised.

11,000 years ago (**JC 13.900.0**)– The Drushocke agree with a ceasefire, Jurain and Seniwa scientists pick a rare system within Jurai, with oversized planets and stars by the chousen and use this area to construct the science academy with intent to understand and help develop a better means for the LHW to graft onto Jurain ships.

10,000 years ago (**JC 14.000.0**) – Sick of insecurity and questions why deep space colonies must rely on a government that hundreds of thousand of light years away, it is documented that many Jurain and Seniwa worlds break away from home rule and join the mysterious **Raynza Republic**, who have warded off the Drushocke Empire. Within months the pirate guild based there have been forced out. Jurai agrees to a hefty compensation request as for the time being as the Raynza show a much speedier response then to Jurai's armada. One key incident was when one fleet was ontop of a jurain fleet with weapons armed before any LHW could be activated. Empress Kito, who was on board at the time, is forced to sign a treaty whilst at gunpoint. Other minor alien races join a galactic union who become fearful that either three of these powers may become expansive and enter their domain.

7000 BC (**JC 14.300.0**)– A professor called **Washu** emerges and quickly becomes a top scientist at the academy, however she meets an equal in her own right called Naja who upstages Washu at one point by constructing electromagnetic shielding for union ships that surpass Washu's gravimetric shielding. Regardless of which the two enjoy good terms with one another.

5480 BC (**JC 14.452.0**)– The Raynza Republic engages with the Jurai and Seniwa empires after Jurai finally denounces the submission treaty, a more tactically sound Jurai advanced with better tree-ship design allow a full utilization with Tsunami, producing powerful warships.

5215 BC (**JC 14.478.5**) – The republic finally retreats and signs a submission treaty, granting exploration to the Dibern quadrant. Jurai is credited by the galactic union in bringing stability to the region once more.

4809 BC (**JC 14.519.1**) –Seniwa in all but name becomes part of Jurai, its national identity is still its own but its government now belongs to Jurai. This becomes a testing time as the pirate guild have been carefully watching and recruiting those harmed and dissatisfied by Jurai's war. Relying on superior numbers, they lay a strike on various outposts and military installations. The guild is helped by tactical geniuses by Raynza whose infiltrated agents have helped give them detail of Jurai's installations.

4777 BC (**JC** **14.522.3**)– The failure to halt the sporadic rise of the pirate guild means Jurai effectively descends into civil war.

4280 BC (**JC 14.572.0**)– The pirate guild launch their biggest attack, a direct intrusion into the science academy, given the size of the planets, planetary assaults take literally years while agents who infiltrated the academy earlier use their advance technology to postpone Jurain reprisals.

4199 BC (**JC 14.580.1**)– The brief control of the academy proves to be costly as Naja and Washu join forces to escape and return to give Jurai the means to break in, other rebel colonies are brought into line or are destroyed completely. Lack of resources to defend the vastly star sized worlds of the science academy stretches the guild's campaign to breaking point.

4190 BC (**JC 14.581.0**)– The guild is finally driven from the academy.

4055 BC (**JC 14.594.5**) the pirate guild as an organization finally crumbles, having lost most of their planets. Forced to use their ships as their homes as they drift elsewhere but the attacks continue.

3346 BC (**JC 14.665.4**) Exploration into the Dibern quadrant shows the disturbing rise of activity in the Drushocke forces, building up vast fleets to strike Jurai within time and were building a fleet well into the tens of thousands.

3200 BC (**JC 14.680.0**) - Naja is nearly assassinated by a pirate if it weren't for Washu but it served as a reminder that they (the pirate guild) have not abandoned their attempt to overthrow Jurai.

3000 BC (**JC 14.700.0**) - Naja disappears on K1190 during a pirate attack while at the same time, a young girl named **Seto** appears on K1190 and is rescued by a member of House Kamiki from Jurai. Washu in her grief clones Naja (possibly using one of the **Ryoko** prototypes). The clone eventually takes on make form and calls itself **Kagato**.

Kagato imprisons Washu and little Ryoko and Ryo-oki. He takes Washu's ship **Soja** and goes on a rampage. He also attempts to kill a young female Kagato. This female Kagato is then rescued by Tenchi, who had been pulled from his time to this time. The two are separated and eventually, **Dr. Clay** will capture the astral form of the young female Kagato. Kagato's whereabouts are unknown but it is likely he has travelled from galaxy to galaxy or other dimensional pockets of universes in his quest to perfect the soja to ensnare Tsunami.

2758 BC (**JC 14.724.2**)– The Drushocke empire invades Jurai but is easily repelled for regardless of their number, the Jurain 1st generation ships had been perfected and effectively sweep the Drushocke aside. Rather than destroy **Fazard** and his fleet, they use the Drushocke empire as a buffer zone to limit pirate movement and to keep Drushocke pinned and hassle the Raynza.

2544 BC (**JC 14.745.6**)– Jurai's expansion into the Dibern quadrant becomes a disaster as a new power effectively destroys all outpost and colonies. Despite exploration into the quadrant jurai is shocked to find the sudden emergence of a new and dangerous empire called the **Taligar**. By the time of 2538, near all the regional superpowers are at war against this power. Thus begins the Dibern war, a war that engulfed an entire quadrant.

2522BC (**JC 14.747.8**) - The war intensifies and Jurai's borders are redoubled after it dispatches a fleet to engage the expansionist Taligar of twenty second generation warships only to lose contact. The disaster of this makes Jurai reconsider involvement and decides to conceal their forces out of fear that news of this loss would make them a rich target.

2497 BC (**JC 14.750.3**)– The Drushocke and the Pirate guild make a truce as the Taligar intervene to give military aid, forcing the already weak Raynza Republic to offer full support to its allies. The Pirate Guild is revived by a more extreme fraction known as the Ohki Guild, **Ryo-Ohki** is it's leader having won a brief civil war within the guild for absolute control and now militarizes the guild.

2466 BC (**JC 14.753.4**)- Jurain bases suffer massive attacks by gigaton terror bombs, planted by the pirate guild. The technology seems to be based similar to the galaxy academy.

2355 BC (**JC 14.764.5**) - The terror campaign has brought Jurain economy to near collapse, attacks on space ports and on farming colonies have been left to shocking shortages for that of an advanced empire. The Dibern war has become more complicated, whilst the Drushocke are yet to be armed militarily by the Taligar, they are giving the Drushocke the resources needed to support the pirate guild and make them involved in the Taligar strategy. The tactical advancements of the Taligar are astounding as they defeat forces greater then themselves with advanced science and tactics. Another space empire had also joined the war against the Taligar, **The** **Dergar clan**.

2305 BC (**JC 14.765.9**) - Ryo-Ohki launches a major offensive on several Jurain colonies between Amaki and Masaki territories. Ten worlds on Masaki suffer considerable casualties and significant resources are stolen or contaminated. Amaki suffers similar atrocities with seven colonies deemed uninhabitable, but Ryo-Ohki is thwarted at the Sandora system by Amaki noble, Ryu-Oh Amaki Jurai.

2300 BC (**JC 14.770.0**) – The Taligar now have a territory of over 300,000 systems, nearing jurai's territorial size. Jurai's reluctance to engage has now come at a price as they face an enemy who now can launch a full incursion into Jurai.

**Ryu-Oh **of House Amaki pulls off a coup in response, taking over the Imperial Houses of Jurai and stripping House Kamiki of its rule. The Tatsuki house fully supports the newly self elected Empress.

**Empress Ryu-Oh Amaki jurai **proposes a full military alliance with the Dergar clan and to lead a direct resistance against the Taligar, regardless of the collateral damage. House Masaki joins House Kamiki from the Jurai and seek to find a means to dethrone the Empress before more bloodshed is spilt.

Jurai launches a mass offensive with more upgraded second generation ships, aided by Dr Clay Jurai gradually learns that the Taligar ships are a variation of **Masu**, something Washu only knew how to make but her absence by Kagato kidnapping her rules her out as the architect of this conflict and instead focus is on Kagato even though he has not reappeared with the Souja.

2199 BC (**JC 14.780.1**) – Jurai's intervention is coming at a price, the attacks by pirates worsen and the Taligar ships, now partly powered by Masu properties have inflicted a heavy toll, however the consideration of surrender is unacceptable given the genocidal retaliation of the taligar with other races in the past. A viral outbreak emerges, radiating from all the suns in Jurai's colonized systems. Tenju, first tree of jurai is affected and suddenly the home system comes under full assault by the Taligar forces.

Empress Ryu-Oh realises that the forces sent to attack the home system will effectively destroy all civilisation residing in it. Yet on the other hand, the number committed to the assault, would badly undermine the Taligar Empire should it lose...

**ENOUGH**

_Cease Timeline Observation?_

**Yes. Begin Temporal Intervention**

Designated Time and Co-ordinates Data entry approved. Begin when ready.

**BEGIN**


End file.
